Broken Shores
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: Edward and Alice go somewhere to do something... Bella goes hunting when something huge happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_**Bella's POV**_

I was in the living room of the Cullen's mansion. I still couldn't get over the fact that it was so bright and open. Renesmee looked up at me, and smiled. She put her hand to my face and I saw a picture of Edward and Alice. Hmm… I don't know where they have been.

"I don't know, sweetie. I haven't even noticed the time passing. How long have I been sitting here?" I responded to the picture in my head. Edward said he had some business to attend to.

"Two weeks, mamma. You need to hunt; your eyes are pitch black. I'll come with you, if you want." That was my daughter for you, just like me, worrying about everyone but herself. Then something caught up with me….

"TWO WEEKS?!" I screamed loud enough for the whole state of Washington to hear. "Sorry about that, but two weeks? When was the last time you hunted?"

"I went with Jake about a week ago, but can I still come with you? It's fun."

We went hunting in the nearby mountains. I was in the middle of finishing off a mountain lion when I heard it. It was the shrill cry of my daughter being hurt….

* * *

**A/N: I hate not updating so if i dont i start new stories... and i hate it when ppl don't review because they're too lazy! It takes a sec!!! All it has to be is a one word review!! Not to mention it makes me update faster and know ppl are going to read it!!!**


	2. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

_**Bella's POV**_

I ran over to my daughter, but stopped in my tracks at the site before me. My instincts were telling me to get out of there before you get hurt, but my irrational side was telling me attack!!

"NESSIE!!!!!" I screamed as I came into her line of site. Her attacker crouched down into a hunting crouch, and lunged at me. I stepped to the side, glad that I was dealing with a newborn.

"Mom…." Nessie whispered so low that I had to strain myself to hear her, even with my vampire hearing.

I am so happy that I had a liter on me today!! Wait… me being lucky? Oh, well… I jumped on my daughter's attacker, and ripped her apart limb by limb. I took the liter out of my jean's pocket and set the body parts on fire.

Once I was done, I heard another sound. A growling sound. A fierce sound. I spun around to find none other than… Alice.

I looked into her crimson eyes, and they held no emotion except hate. Why does Alice have crimson eyes? Did she cheat on the diet? Oh my gosh!! Why doesn't she have on her normal designer clothes? That is totally out of character. I was shocked, too shocked to move. She took this opportunity to lunge at me and I quickly stepped out of the way, getting over the shock. Thank god Jasper taught me how to fight newborns! She lunged again, but not at me, at Renesmee.

"Do what I say or Nessie is dead! Don't ask why I have crimson eyes or anything of the like. Now come with me; Aro would like to speak with you, again." How did they come up with the one thing I can't bear to lose besides Edward?

"Alice, please, tell me what is going on! I have no clue! And why the hell would I want to talk to Aro again?!"

"You will find out soon enough," was all she said before she carried Nessie into the forest, running. I followed her and caught up quickly. When we reached the baseball clearing, Alice set Renesmee down and the ass holes called the Volturi were there. I recognized one black, flowing robes as none other than Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered, not believing that it was him. He had red eyes that were cold, hard, and emotionless. They held no sign of love for me…. I turned when I heard two boulders clashing. Emmett and Jasper were right behind me. They were oblivious to the scene before them until I called for them to run.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. At least his eyes were still golden. As were Emmett's.

"Yes, Jasper, you must go. I have to do what they say; I don't want the same fate for you two. They have Edward and my daughter, along with Alice. She isn't the same person anymore. She's filled with hate for me, I just don't know why."

"Alice, sweetheart, what has gotten into you? You're drinking human blood. You know my past. It's hard for me to even think of killing someone." Jasper was trying to get his wife back by talking to her.

"Shut up!! I don't love you anymore! You, of all people, should know that!! Jasper, you are not my life anymore!" Alice yelled for the whole continental U.S. to hear.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, but I don't _want _to love you anymore. Considering what just happened, I think that maybe you and Edward should just go at it some more," Jasper said in a furious voice.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

* * *

**A/N: I want your oppinion whether it be good or bad. REVIEW!!! I will be putting up a poll for which story you want me to continue the most and that is the one i shall continue.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry!!! Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to say that I have a poll going on of what story you want me to continue. I want to focus on one story and not be side-tracked by other stories so I hope people will vote!!!! Also, my bestie just joined fanfic so yeah. Her pen name is Bellaaintasclumsyasme. I think it fits her perfectly because she falls so much more than Bella it is still funny!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**twilightfan224**


	4. Too lazy to think of title

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own it!**

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked at Edward questioningly before he ran to Jane's side. Alice looked over her shoulder, and some guy stepped forward. I recognized him as Alec.

"Yes, Bella, you are missing something," Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Edward and I no longer love you. Edward is happily enjoying his new life with Jane, and I am enjoying my new life with Alec. We were all destined to be like this. Jasper, would you like to say the rest? I imagine you have something to say." Alice looked between me and Jasper suspiciously.

"Alice, you have turned into a cold, heartless bitch. There is no other way to put it. You're taking Bella's _only_ daughter away from her. You are threatening Nessie's life for _Bella _to join the Volturi! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Jasper spat.

"Thank you, Jasper. I have divorced you through the Volturi. Same goes for Edward and Bella. I hate you! I never want to see your face again because you're not the person I thought you were. You cheating bastard!"

"What?!" Jasper, Nessie, and I yelled at the same time.

"That's right! You heard me! I had a vision of you and Bella… together. You have transformed my life into something that I don't even recognize but now I have Alec and we are happily married!" I always thought of Alice as my best friend, and yet she has the nerve to tell me this!

"As I am married to Jane," announced Edward. He seemed almost…proud of what he has done. He hates me with every fiber of his being. I don't even recognize him anymore. He used to be so father-like.

"You joined the Volturi?" I asked in a whisper so low that even vampires had to strain to hear it. Alice and Edward both gave one curt nod.

They were laughing evilly as they ran off with my daughter. My only connection to Edward left. I turned to Jasper and Emmett. "We should warn what's left of the family. Carlisle will want to know about this." They only nodded as we took off running, and we made it back to the mansion within five minutes. I looked around. Esme was in the kitchen, Carlisle was in his study, and Rosalie was in her room playing video games. Yeah, I know it's hard to believe she likes video games, but I got over that.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, family meeting. Stat!" Jasper, Emmett, and I said in unsion.


	5. Distraction

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!**

_**Bella's POV**_

They were in the room within nanoseconds. "Please don't tell me it's another attack from the Volturi!" Carlisle said in a calm, yet still worried voice. His position was stiff; I am guessing he wanted to go and kill the Volturi for bringing so much harm to this family.

"Ah, but it is. They have taken Nessie, and Edward is now divorced to Bella and is married to Jane. Alice is divorced to me, and is married to Alec. Why do people—namely the Volturi—always mess things up? Especially in our lives. Hasn't the Volturi caused enough trouble?" Jasper was looking pointedly at me while saying this. Alice had said that we were destined to be this way. Her with Alec, Edward with Jane, and Jasper with me. Was it possible? What did Edward think he could do with our daughter? Just go ahead and kill her. Oh my god! She's gonna be scared to full death!

"I think that we should go to Italy, you know, talk it out. Were Alice and Edward's eyes a bright crimson? Oh my… I hope they didn't cheat on the diet!" Esme. My sweet, caring, mother-like figure to me. "We need to find out what this is all about."

"Esme, their eyes _were_ bright crimson! They took my _only_ daughter from me!" I started to dry-sob on the floor. Luckily, Jasper was right there beside me. He picked me up and ran me to his room. I had only been in here once or twice before and it seemed different than the last time I saw it. It had completely black walls, red carpet, and you could hear the golf balls of rain hitting the roof. In the center of the room, was a silver couch long enough to fit at least five people. Jasper just set me on the couch, and sat down next to me. He didn't manipulate my emotions. I would hate him for that. Right now, I just needed to cry, or rather, dry-sob. I stopped after a while, and found my voice again. "Jazz?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you play an instrument? I need a distraction." Don't say piano, don't say piano, don't say…

"Yeah, I play an instrument, guitar."

"Play it for me, please." He pulled out an acoustic guitar out from under his couch, and started to play something unfamiliar. After about an hour of him playing the same song over and over, I had to ask what it was. "Jazz, what song is that?"

"It wasn't a song. I was just making it up."

"But it was the same tune over and over. I thought you actually played a song!" Seriously, I need to get over my love for the classics and started to move onto a different type of music! "Will you teach me to play the guitar?" I always wanted to learn how to play something other than video games with Rosalie. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to have a distraction.

"Sure! Let me just get my electric guitar. It will be easier to play because it's thinner." Jasper made his way over to his closet and pulled out a Les Paul Jr. and an amp. Within thirty seconds, he was sitting down next to me again. He taught me how to play Iron Man and about twenty other songs I couldn't remember the names to.

I got up and started to hand back the guitar and amp when he simply said, "Keep it."

"Okay. So what else do you want to do? I need more of a distraction."

"We have to get back to the family. They need us. We've been trying to figure out a plan for more than twenty-four hours now."

"Is that how long we've been up here?" He just nodded, picked me up, and ran me downstairs. Rose was on the couch, no surprise here, playing video games, and beating Emmett by one thousand points.

"I've figured out a plan!" Esme yelled. We all went to hear her plan.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank all that reviewed and have put this story on their favorites and story alerts! Review this chapter too! I won't update until I reach three reviews for this chapter! It takes one sec and it only has to be at least one word! :)(: I love chatting with people and like their ideas which I WILL give them credit for if I use them!**


	6. insert title here

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Everyone asked. Rose had a slight edge to her voice, considering she said it through clenched teeth. Esme told us the plan. It was a very weird, yet good, plan. After the plan was told, Rosalie went to go back to play her video games. They were her way of venting, and planning.

"So Rose, what's your plan?" I asked. I was a bit curious as to why she just went back to playing her video games; she usually just helps us get out the problems in our plan.

"Oh, nothing, it's for me to know, and you to never find out!" I know she's hiding a really good plan from us, but it involves one person and one person only, so I let it drop.

"Jazz, let's go play guitar some more. I'm bored, and I need a distraction other than video games! Or do you have something else in mind?" I really needed a distraction from everything, and Jasper was one way to do that.

"Sure, let's go!" We left the room, and went to play guitar.

_**Emmett POV**_

Something's up with Rose, I just know it! She has that evil smirk on her face, and I don't even know the plan! She usually tells me all of her plans. What has gotten into her? Oh, right, Nessie's gone. Nessie's gone… She's gone and all because of stupid Alice and stupid Edward.

"Rose, Nessie is gone!" I wailed, and sunk to the floor, video game controller forgotten. I dry-sobbed day and night, and Jasper tried to calm me down but it wasn't working.

Finally, Rose said, "You're right… Nessie is gone! Those bastards better not mess with me! I have a plan that will kick ass to get my niece back!" Rosalie's nostrils flared and she went into a half-crouch. She took off running, and it was clear she wanted to go alone, so I let her.

Jacob, the dog, came through the door the second after Rose went out. "Where's Nessie?"

"Volturi…Alice…Edward…bastards…took…" and that was all I could get out in between my dry-sobs.

"You mean those ass holes called the Volturi took Nessie away when Alice and Edward joined them?" All I could do, now, was nod my head. It had really sunk in…. My _only_ niece got taken from me, so Rosalie must be planning something big. She loves Ness to death. Not literally but you get the idea. I could hear the faint sounds of guitar in the background. Sad and depressed tone…

_**Nessie's POV**_

After Alice and Edward took me out of the baseball clearing, they shoved about three dozen hot dogs into my mouth. It was disgusting! I thought my father loved me! Apparently, I was wrong. He took me away from my mother, my only _true_ family. She was the one that helped me hunt. She was the one who took care of me when I almost fainted. Rosalie loved me too. She would brush my hair at night. She would get me ready for bed…

I could just see the love and adoration in her eyes as she looked at me…. I want my mom and Rose! Not Alice! Not my ass of a father!

"I heard that!" Ass hole. Who does he think he is? Hurting my mother, and Aunt Rosalie like that. We were in the airport, now, and my mother must be worrying about me.

"Alice?" I asked in a sugary-sweet voice.

"Yes?" She sounded irritated and, as Uncle Jasper said, like a cold, heartless bitch.

"Do you want to take me shopping?"

"No because I already bought you everything you need."

We boarded the plane and someone's scent was there that I recognized. It wasn't the bitch or the ass hole. So who could it be?

_**Bella's POV**_

I was playing guitar when the door bell rang. I set down the guitar and a man around sixteen was at the door. He had wide, brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin, and abnormal beauty. His brown contacts dissolved and there, on his face, were crimson eyes.

"Sorry, I slipped up on my way over here. I usually drink animal blood, but I couldn't help myself. By the way, my name is Joey. You must be Bella."

"Oh! So you are a vegetarian! Well, in that case, come on in. Are you with the Volturi?"

"No."

"Do you have other coven members?"

"Yes. Carli, my little sister, Larry, my father, and Karen, my mother."

"Do you have a mate?"

"Nope."

After that I looked into the crimson pools, and I felt a little sorry for him. He must be new to this life-style. "Let me go get Jasper. Maybe he can help you with your 'slip-ups'."

"Okay, so do you have a mate?"

"He left me and took our biological daughter. Jasper's used-to-be mate left him too."

"You have a biological daughter?" He sounded confused, but Jasper came up behind me then.

"Yes. Oh, and Joey, this is Jasper, my brother."

"Nice to meet you, Joey! Are you a vegetarian?"

"Yes, I just had a slip-up on the way over here. I smelled over vampires in the area so I went looking for them."

"We should get along. Are you going to school with us?"

"What school are you going to?"

"The only public high school in Portland."

"Well, in that case, yes." Joey was about to close his eyes, but I stopped him.

"Joey, don't close your eyes. I think I saw something in them. You said you had other family members. When will Jazz and I get to meet Carli?"

"Right now, if you want. Follow me." He took off running, and we followed him to a two story house.

* * *

**A/N: Jazz and Bella will NOT GET TOGETHER IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!! I am asking for four. Thanks to the three that reviewed last chapter!!!! I will not update until I get 4 reviews!!! I REPEAT JAZZ AND BELLA WILL NOT GET TOGETHER IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!! Are you happy, hannonjo? They will not get together in this story!!!!! Review!!!!!!! Four reviews until next update!!!!**


	7. who cares about titles?

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!!!!! :'-(**

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Murphy, Murphy, darling dear  
I long for you now night and day  
Your pain was my pleasure, your sorrow my joy  
I feel now I've lost you to health and good cheer

Darcy, when I met you I was five years too young  
A boy beyond his age, or so I'd tell someone  
Anyone who'd listen and a few who couldn't care  
Still I welcomed you with open arms, my love I did share

Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear

You shut me off and you showed me the door  
But you always came crawling back begging me for more  
I showed you kindness, a stool, and a tab  
Then you poured me my pain in a dirty glass  
(Yeah, you left him bloody, battered, penniless, and poor)  
You know, I often stopped and wondered how you made it through my door  
With my brother's new non-duplicate registry ID  
Well you bit off more than you could chew the first day you met me.

Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear

You weren't the first to court me mister you won't be the last  
Oh, I'm sure I wasn't honey, I know all about your past  
Listen to the big shot with his pager on call  
You spent most of those nights in my bathroom stall  
(Yeah, you got him high, but you left him low)  
Mind your own business, boy, how was I to know  
That he was just a fiend and a no-good cheat  
Well it's all in the past bitch 'cause now I've got it beat.

Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear

Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear

Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear

Darcy, Darcy darling dear,  
You left me dying, crying there  
In whiskey, gin, and pints of beer  
I fell for you my darling dear

My dear, my dear  
Darcy, Darcy my darling dear.

I was singing in my head so Edward would block me out. I was on the plane, locked in the bathroom. I knew stupid Edward and Alice would find me soon enough, but I need to give this my best shot. We were soon landing in Rome. I got out without notice, and followed Nessie's scent. I found her in the bathroom stall. They let her go alone! Not good parenting or kidnapping. I silently went into the stall, and deliberately clamped my hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. I spun her around to face me and she immediately stopped fighting me.

"Aunt Rose! What are you doing here? They could kidnap you, too! Or worse!! Rip you to shreds and burn the pieces!!!" Nessie whispered. She was still shocked. I grabbed her hand, pulled her out of the bathroom to get a plane ticket, and continued singing The Dirty Glass by The Dropkick Murphys in my head.

"Ness, dear, where in the world do you want to go?"

Her answer was short and sweet, "Chicago, Illinois."

"Okay!" I dragged her to the ticket counter, started to speak fluent Italian, and we got our plane tickets in less than ten minutes. It was due to leave in five minutes, so Ness and I went on the plane. We were in first class, of course. After a terribly long eight hours, we were landing in Midway airport. "Nessie, what would you like to go see first?"

She pretended to think about it for about five minutes and then answered, "To the Hancock building! I will race you up the flights of stairs!!"

"How do you feel about us going hunting first?"

"Okay, I am thirsty."

With that, we were going into the nearby forest. _It's only a matter of time before they realize she's missing_, I thought as I sunk my teeth into a deer.

_**Carli's POV**_

I was reading my book, _Marked_, when I smelled and heard my brother, Joey, coming up to my room. There was also two others with him, but I didn't know them.

"Sis, we have visitors! Their names are Bella and Jasper."

They all came into view. One had honey blonde hair, golden eyes just like the rest of the vampires that feed off animals, and a little less than bulky build. The other one had gold eyes, mahogany hair, and she was beautiful. I am guessing she is Bella. "You look beautiful, Bella." She looked away, and, if she could blush, she would have. "Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, too, Carli." When I heard his voice, I think I might have fell in love, if he didn't have a mate.

"Carli, it really is nice to meet you. What book is that? I am more into the classics, but maybe my brother here might read it."

"He's not your mate?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering, by the way, the book is called _Marked_. It's about vampires but they got the facts all wrong. You aren't chosen by some school to live this life!"

"Okay…" They trailed off.

"I am going hunting. Who wants to go with me? Joey, did you slip up again?"

"I'll go with you," Jasper said. He must be as new as Joey to this life-style. His eyes are completely golden.

"Yes, I slipped up again. But, hey, I only started this life-style about thirty years ago. Considering how old I am, that's nothing." Joey started to look around the room, though he's memorized it perfectly.

"Really? I started this life-style around the same time you did. How old are you? I mean, your actual age."

"Yes, really. I was sixteen when I was changed and my actual age is… 123," Joey answered.

"Oh, my actual age is 165, and I was twenty when I was changed," Jasper replied.

"I was eighteen when I was changed. I am twenty-six. Eight vampire years, and eighteen human years. I haven't slipped up once." Wow!

"I am older than Jasper or Joey, but not as old as my mother. I am 250. I was fifteen when I was changed. Joey still likes to call me his little sister, but I am actually older than him."

"Let's go hunt, Carli. I don't need to go, but I am new to the life-style. Joey, come with us. You just slipped up. Bella, you need to go, too. Especially with what happened only three days ago." Jasper is really helping both of them in different ways.

We all agreed, and we ran off into the forest. I was sinking into a deer when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw the face I never wanted to see again. Robert. My ex-boyfriend, but instead of chocolate brown eyes, he had piercing red eyes. Jasper came up behind him, ready to attack. I gave the slightest nod of my head and Jasper ripped him apart and I helped him.

"Thanks, Jasper. Let's go to Bella. She smelled like she had a lighter on her."

"Looking for me?" Bella held out the lighter to me and I gladly took it. Jasper set the limbs down, and I set them on fire. _One less person to fight with_, I thought to myself.

"Let's go back to the house. We've been out longer than we've realized. It is twilight," Joey said from behind me. We went back to Joey and my home.

When we reached the house, I asked, "Who wants to share their story first?"

Jasper and Bella shook their heads simultaneously, and then laughed, a bell-like laugh. "I'll start!" My brother is always so eager to start with his story. I laughed almost silently at him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to the THREE that reviewed!! roserose12345, awsometastic twlight jasper, and Darlin24!!!!!!! Thank you!!! I know I said I'd wait until the fourth review, but if I don't update now, it will become longer, and longer, and longer. AND take up even more room on my computer, so yeah... Oh, and the song is The Dirty Glass by The Dropkick Murphys. I've had it stuck in my head for the past week. And if i don't update for a while, i have ISATs. If you aren't from Illinois, that stands for Illinois Standard Achievements Test. They are so stupid! They last the whole week!!! Even if it is a four day week, I have to spend six 42 min periods (including breaks) in the same room!!! Four of them are testing, the other two is my Language Arts class!! Grrrrr... Taking me away from writing!!!!!!!!!!!!! :'-( Stupid requirements!!!!! Okay *takes a deep breath* I am done with my rant about how dumb the ISATs are.**

**REVIEW!!!!! Press that pretty little button. You know you want to!!!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**twilightfan224 a.k.a Carli**


	8. Joey's Story

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!!! :-(**

_**Jasper's POV**_

Joey was about to start his story right when I was having an internal battle, but I made sure no one could see it.

_You still love Alice!!!_

No, I don't! She's turned into a bitch!

_Nu uh!! She's just messed up!!! She wants you back!!!_

She doesn't want me back!! She said she didn't love me and I didn't feel any love coming from her back in the clearing!!

_Alice!!_

Carli!!!!

It was at that moment that I decided I was falling for Carli.

_**Carli's POV**_

I was still laughing as Joey started his story. "I was born December seventeenth, 1893. It was the beginning of a new depression. The unemployment rates were more than ten percent for more than half a decade. My family was really poor during that time. My father couldn't get a job, neither could I. My mother tried, but failed. I was going to my friend's house to borrow some food; it was late, very, very late." He paused as he always does during this part of the story. "I was walking home after a two hour visit. I was known for staying longer at a house than necessary because I didn't want to face reality. I wanted to feel safe and warm and welcome. Anyway, it was close to midnight. I was walking home, when a person called my name from a dark alley way."

"Wow, this sounds a lot like Rose's story," Bella whispered, almost inaudible.

"I realized that my friends were in there. My neighbors and my family. I went toward the voice. It was beautiful, a girl's voice definitely. She laughed a bell-like sound. She was joking around and flirting with everyone."

"Weird…" Jasper and Bella said in unison. They laughed at themselves again.

"Yes, weird indeed. So, as I was saying, she sounded drunk. I went up to her and asked, 'Do you want a ride home? You look lost.'

"'No, I am fine, but I want to bite someone, and it's driving me insane!'"

"What did she do then?" I think I am falling for Jasper, but I wouldn't mention that to him.

"She took the chance to change me in front of other people. She leaned down, tilted my head to the side, and bit me. You both know the pain of the transformation. She left in the middle of a meadow in Forks, Washington. It was beautiful. It was round, had wild flowers and a stream was running about 50 meters from it." Bella wrapped her arms around her middle, and started to dry-sob.

"What? All I did was describe this meadow I was in."

"Not…your…fault…Edward's…fault…" Bella choked out in between dry-sobs. "Jazz…help…me…please…" I noticed the atmosphere get visibly calmer.

"Jasper, how did you do that?"

"I can manipulate emotions, and…feel them." Damn! He knew I was falling for him!

"Oh…" I trailed off. "Who wants to share their story next? I think it should be Bella because it would help us better understand her reaction to the meadow."

"Okay, I'll go…" Bella seemed hesitant, so I gave her a reassuring smile.

_**Alice's POV**_

"Alec, honey, come in here!" I yelled from the bedroom. I had to decide what to wear, and I came up as blank. Suddenly, I was pulled into a vision…

_Vision_

_Bella and Jasper hugging… Bella and Jasper holding hands… Bella and Jasper sharing their stories with strangers… Bella with her hands wrapped around her middle…_

_End of Vision_

Oh well… Jasper's cheating on me with Bella so they can both go to hell! Oh wait… we're divorced now… oh well… "What is it, dear?"

"Nothing much, just deciding on what to wear."

"Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"Aro's calling me." With that, he left the room.

_**Joey's POV**_

I was describing a meadow I had been in when Bella abruptly put her arms around her middle. I wonder… how can she possibly be that way? Did she see it too? Did it have a meaning to her? Whoever did this to her shall pay a huge fine! I just wanted to reach out and hug her and tell her everything will be all right. _When did I start thinking that way?_

**A/N: I think this shows how they're all discovering their feelings for each other, and I wanted to show how Alice has been misinterpereting her visions. Did you like Joey's story?? Did you like any of the chapter?? If so press that button that says review!!! Thank you to the three that reviewed!!! I am going to ask for three reviews before I update anything. Please review!!! You know you want to!!!! :D REMINDER: ISATs are this week for me and they are so easy and BORING!!!!!! Stupid testing requirements.... :( Oh well... REVIEW!!!!!**

**~twilightfan224 a.k.a Carli~**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!! :(**

_**Joey's POV**_

"Okay, I will summarize my life," Bella said, and shook her head, trying not to go into dry-sobs again. "I was human. I fell for a vampire. We got married while I was still human—I knew he was a vampire. We have a daughter. He changed me after childbirth, or else I would've died—as in not walking, talking, and seeing people. He joined the Volturi, divorced me, and married Jane Volturi. He then took my daughter, kidnapped her—I say 'my' because he isn't a father to her, anymore. When I was human, we used to always go to the meadow you described."

"That describes the way you reacted to the meadow…" I trailed off.

"Yes, it does," my little sis agreed.

"Jasper, do you want to share your past, or should my little sis here share her past?" I asked. Jasper looked reluctant, and my little sis didn't look so good either. "Jasper, who changed you?"

"A vampire named Maria."

"Who changed you, Carli?" Bella's wind-chime voice asked.

"A vampire named Maria."

"Wow. So, do you guys know each other?"

"No," Jasper and my sister said in unison.

_**Carli's POV**_

He knew that little bitch named Maria? "You knew Maria, the little bitch she is?"

"Yes, but I hated her and her way of living. I ran away from her about thirty years ago. I met this vampire named Alice—she's turned into a bitch like Maria, but what're gonna do?—in a diner in Pennsylvania. I thought she loved me, but I was wrong. She left me saying and I quote, 'I had a vision of you and Bella… together. You have transformed my life into something that I don't even recognize but now I have Alec and we are happily married!' I swear, next time I see her; I WILL rip her to shreds and set her on fire. Carli and Joey will help us rip Edward and Alice up. Won't you?"

"Yup! I hate cheating bastards. But… I am 250 so how old is Maria then? Shouldn't we rip her up as well? Considering we have had to live through hell being with her, she deserves to be taught about the hell she actually did put us through!" I yelled.

"Yeah, she does!" Jasper agreed with me, Joey agreed with me, as did Bella.

"Jasper, would you like to take a walk with me?" I blurted out like an idiot. Nonetheless, he agreed. I was going to show him where I hide when I want to be alone. I wanted to tell him, no, show him my power. Right now I had gold eyes, dirty blonde hair, and pale white skin. They will be like that forever. My clothes won't. It was just about one a.m. when we arrived at a small clearing. It had a one-room house in the center; grass as soft as pillows, and the sky was never blocked by clouds. The best part of all? It was in the middle of nowhere.

"Go inside the one-room house," I instructed and he did what I said.

_**Nessie's POV**_

Aunt Rose and I were hunting in the forests of Chicago, when I smelled the sweetest, most desirable blood, I've ever known.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Aunt Rose, maybe she would know what I smelled was called. She inhaled deeply, and bowed her head a little.

"Oh, yes, I smell it all right. But what does it smell like to you?"

"The sweetest thing I have ever smelled."

"I think you've met your la tua cantante, Nessie, dear. Let us go and meet him—or her. You will have to completely hold your breath while you're around him/her."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," I agreed slowly.

With that said, we ran into downtown, looking for my "la tua cantante".

_**Bella's POV**_

After Carli asked Jasper to take a walk, Joey and I were left alone. "You and I both know that meadow, yet, my little sis knows Maria—which, by the way, I hate that bitch—and so does Jasper. That's weird that we know something, or someone, from each other's past. Don't you think so?" Joey asked me.

"Yeah, weird…" But my thoughts kept drifting back to how it would be amazing if I could kiss him, only if it was for a second.

I didn't even hear him speak, but he came back with a Les Paul Jr. for me, and one for himself. Odd… wasn't that the same guitar Jasper had given me? Yes, yes it was. "What song you want me to play?" He asked.

"Anything other than a classic," I responded. "I know how to play guitar, so show me what to play and I will play it."

He started to play a few chords and I recognized the song as Tell me Why by Taylor Swift. I began to play along and sing.

I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that that you love me then cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why

Why...do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why...do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love, the you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I wasn't bulletproof  
Now you know

When we finished the song, I felt better. Carli and Jasper still weren't back yet. I wonder where they are…. Joey's smooth voice interrupted my thoughts. "So…what did Jasper teach you to play?"

"Nothing much, just the basics, I guess."

"Oh, what song do you want to play now?"

"How's about Pressure by Paramore?"

"Okay."

We both started at the same time, and then I started to sing. This time it was all me.

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
well I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me............................

"Yeah, Edward is better off without me," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"But he doesn't know what he's missing out on."

"What're ya talkin' about?"

"You're the most amazing vampire I've ever met." If I could blush, I would've blushed. I wonder what he saw in me. Vampire beauty was natural, but on the inside I am just plain. Okay, so I know you're thinking _what's plain about her?_ Sure, I re-read the classics for fun, but other than that I am _plain_. "What? It's true!"

"No, Joey, you're the most amazing vampire I've ever met."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Joey." I wondered what he wants to ask.

"You say your ex-husband kidnapped your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Can I help save your daughter with you?" He asked.

"Sure, but you know you could get killed if you're with me when we get caught. Never mind, I will use my mental shield on you. Demitri won't be able to find us." I was relieved he didn't ask me what a mental shield was. He probably kept his mouth shut to not make himself sound crazy.

Just then, my cell vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. Rosalie. Hmm… Wonder what she wants?

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, Bella!"

* * *

**A/N: Why is Rose calling Bella? Review!!!**

**~twilightfan224~**


	10. Chicago?

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!**

_**Bella's POV**_

Rose's voice sounded better than when Nessie was taken from us. I wonder if her plan worked out.

"Rosalie, please tell me what is going on?!" I half-questioned, half demanded.

"This may sound like an odd request, and you might never have wanted to come here in the first place, but please come. Please come. Please." Her voice was begging me and I could just picture the big puppy dog eyes in front of me.

"Come where Rose? Come where?"

"Chicago."

"Okay… See ya there…" I said a bit slowly.

"See ya!" and then she hung up.

Joey, having heard the entire conversation, got up and asked, "We have to go back to your house and pack. Do you want to go?"

"Sure… but we don't need to pack. Rose loves to go shopping, so did Renesmee."

"Who?"

"My daughter. She means the world to me and to have her taken like that…. It's just not fair!" I almost started to dry-sob again. Almost.

"Bella, life ain't fair—or should I say death?" Joey joked.

"Whatever, Joey, can we get back to playing guitar? We will buy the plane ticket later."

"Okay. What song?"

"You pick, Joey."

"Yeah, um, okay… How's about I show you what to play?"

"Sure, sure." He then proceeded to play and I recognized the song. "I'll sing by myself on this one." Then I started to sing.

I betchya lie awake at night  
trying to make up your sweet mind  
wondering if you'll ever find  
just what you want  
a home-town number one  
or a California loaded gun  
but you know you only get one  
or that's what you thought  
but here's what you've got

I could be your baby blue jeans  
with the holes in the knees  
in the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
just a little outta reach  
or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
if that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

if you want hard to get  
if you want...  
all you have to do is let me know  
if you want a bumpy ride  
or someone with a softer side  
either one'll be alright  
just let me know  
cause this is where it goes

I could be your baby blue jeans  
with the holes in the knees  
in the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
just a little outta reach  
or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
if that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

it's not like I'm giving up who I am for you  
but for someone like you it's just so easy to do

I could be your baby blue jeans  
with the holes in the knees  
in the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
just a little outta reach  
or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
if that's whatchya need...

if that's whatchya need  
I could be your baby blue jeans  
with the holes in the knees  
in the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
just a little outta reach  
or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
if that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

When we finished playing other songs, it was light out. I looked around the room for a clock. I found one and it read 6:30 AM. "We better get going. It's going to be two hours ahead of us in Chicago." Still, that one song that he picked, and I sang, had a meaning to it. I really would give everything to be his anything.

"Yeah, let's go. Wait… shouldn't we tell our siblings?"

"We'll leave them a note. Do you have pen and paper?" I asked.

"Yeah, my sister writes stories. She prefers that over reading because she could make it anything she wants. Anyway, it's on her desk over there." I walked to the desk he pointed to and it had humongous stacks of notebooks and pens. I mean more than a store's back storage room of them. I grabbed a deep purple notebook, and ripped a page from it. I then took a pen and wrote a note.

It read:

_Going to Chicago. Don't know why. Rose called and told me to go there._

We left the house and headed for the airport.

_**Carli's POV**_

Jasper and I sat in comfortable silence until 6:30 AM. "Why did you take me here, Carli?"

"I wanted to show you my power. But it doesn't work unless it's past dawn, and now that it's past dawn, I can show you." My power was to make plants grow in a matter of seconds, but since plants need sunshine, I have to wait until it's light out.

"What do you mean your power doesn't work at night?" he asked.

"You'll see."

I went out of the small one-room place. I lifted my hand, palm up, and imagined a garden of wild flowers with one tall oak tree. After a second, my imagination became reality. "I still don't see why you need to wait until daylight."

"Plants need sunshine; therefore I must wait until the sun is up."

"Oh." He smacked himself on the head as if he missed the obvious, and he did miss the obvious.

"We better get back to Bella and Joey. We ditched them for, like, seven hours."

"Race ya!" he said.

"One, two, three, GO!"

We ran back to my house, but I didn't hear Joey or Bella. "Bella?" Jasper called out.

"Joey?" I asked. "Let's go back to my room, in this house. Maybe they left a note." I was right. They did leave a note.

It read:

_Going to Chicago. Don't know why. Rose called and told me to go there._

"They went to Chicago. Rosalie knows why. She told them to go there."

"Oh, okay. You want to go to my hiding spot?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. I've showed you mine." We were, once again, running in the forest. But this time at a slightly faster than human pace, rather than go full out vampire.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I called Bella and told her to meet me in Chicago. She will either bring Jasper or Emmett or just come by herself. Nessie has found her _la tua cantante_. I feel bad for her. I wonder how she's holding up. I looked to my right side to find Nessie holding her breath.

"Oh, Ness, don't hold your breath. You're part human, okay? You are going to pass out soon, if you don't take a deep breath in." She exhaled and inhaled slowly, almost deliberately. Testing her strength, I guessed.

"Okay, Aunt Rose. He—or she—is only about two miles away now."

"Let's go into the airport to wait for your mother. We will find your _la tua cantante_ later."

"Sure thing."

We walked at a human pace back to the airport. There we waited for a couple hours, and finally Bella arrived. The weird part was that she got off the plane with a guy that had brown eyes, curly brown hair, razor sharp teeth, and no heartbeat. Bella approached us, when she saw us.

"Hi Rosalie, Renesmee," the guy that Bella got off the plane with said to us. _How the hell did he know our names?_ I thought. "I'm Joey."

"I prefer to be called Nessie, or Ness," Nessie corrected him. "Nice to meet you."

"Joey, care to tell us about your past when we get settled into the hotel?" Bella and Joey both looked uncomfortable.

"I would like to, but I am afraid Bella will react like last time."

"I'll go hunting, though I don't need to, during the story. Joey, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much about me. If I am not back by the end of the story, play guitar for them. Play them that song called 'Your Anything' by Taylor Swift. I love that song, and so do they." Ness and I nodded our head in agreement.

We checked into a hotel across the road, and Joey told his story. Bella was back from hunting after about an hour, but she had an unwanted guest with her…

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to tell you the songs for last chapter it was Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift and Pressure by Paramore. For this chapter it is Your Anything by Taylor Swift. It is the weekend and ISATs are over!!!! Yay!!!!! :D Thanks to the three that reviewed!!!!!! You know who you are!!!!!! Reviewing means you like the story and want me to continue. If you just put me on Story Alert it makes me think you don't like the story that much. So that means three reviews before the next chapter. Faster reviews, faster chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~twilightfan224 a.k.a Carli~**


	11. Daughter?

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own! : (**

_**Bella's POV**_

I was hunting for about forty-five minutes when I smelled something not quite human, not quite vampire, and not quite shape-shifter. It was a mixture of all three. I followed the trail, and at the end of it, I saw her. She was beautiful. Pale white skin mixed with Native American features, and weird colored hair. It was a black and bronze mix. She was leaned over a deer about to sink her teeth into its neck. The Volturi are so going to get involved if they ever find this creature!!!!!!!

"Wh—who are y-you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Christine Taylor Black. Who are you?" She snapped at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Well… not Cullen anymore. Edward was so stupid for leaving me for Jane Volturi!!"

"Bella… Oh my god!!! Bella!!! Or should I say grandma??"

"I'm a grandmother?" I asked, shocked. Christine nodded her head. "Do you want to go see your mother? I know where she is. She's right here in Chicago, actually." She nodded her head.

"One second, please." I nodded, and she sunk her teeth into the deer. She finished the deer, and I kept her pace as we ran back to the hotel. After much convincing, the person at the desk gave us a room key to Rosalie's room. We walked in on Joey playing guitar. Rosalie growled at my granddaughter, and I growled at Rosalie. Once Christine looked to her right, she whisper-yelled, "Mom?!" She looked straight into the eyes of my daughter, or rather, her mother. Renesmee nodded her head. "Where's dada?"

"La Push Reservation. Right now it is not safe for you, Christine. I have been kidnapped by your grandfather, and your great aunt. Rosalie, your other great aunt, saved me from having to be in Volterra right now."

"Oh my god! Grandpa kidnapped you! That's horrible! But Auntie Alice? I thought she was the nice one."

"Apparently not."

_**Christine's POV**_

I can't believe I am in the same room as my mother! "So what has been going on since I ran away?" I asked. It was age three that I ran away; I could get away with it, I looked eighteen at that point.

"Let's see, I told you I was kidnapped?" I nodded. "Grandpa left Grandma?"

"Grandma told me."

"Rosalie saved me?" I nodded again.

"Who's this guy?" I asked looking pointedly at a guy with no heartbeat, brown hair, and brown eyes. Wait… the brown is disintegrating to reveal… red? "A human blood drinker? Grandma, if this is your boyfriend now; couldn't you have at least gotten one that drinks animal blood?"

"He does drink animal blood; he just had a slip-up. He joined this life-style about thirty years ago, just like your Great Uncle Jasper. So don't go and torture him, please. Okay?" I knew there was no point in arguing, my grandmother was stubborn. I learned that from my own mother.

"Okay, Grandma."

Great Aunt Rosalie must just be getting over the shock because she finally whispered, "I have a Great niece?" Grandma, the guy, and Mom nodded. "Wow."

"Rosalie, are you okay? You know this was bound to happen someday," my grandma said.

"Yeah, I am okay. Hey, does she have any powers?"

"I have the power of telekinesis. I can make things levitate, or not move at all. No one could pick an object up if I make it stay in the same place," I answered the question for my mother. "I can also shape-shift into a wolf like my father, and I can read his mind along with the pack's, but only in wolf form. I wondered where they were often, so I would shape-shift often. Yet, I didn't want them to know where I was because I wanted to live a normal life. A life where I could be away from vampires and werewolves and hybrids. But… yet, here I stand talking to my mother, grandmother, her boyfriend/friend, and my great aunt. One is a hybrid and the other three are vampires."

"That explains why you ran away at age three, Chrissy. I've missed you, but Grandpa doesn't know you exist, and Uncle Jazz doesn't know what caused my depression. He only knew that your father and I went into a deep depression at the same time. After you ran away, Chrissy, your father and I have missed you terribly. When we get out of this mess, please come back to us. I live in Portland, Oregon, now, but I still keep in touch with your father. He says he misses you daily, and for these past two years, I have missed you too."

I felt bad. I had made my own mother's life miserable. I went to go hug her, but all three of them enveloped me in hug. "I've missed you, too, mama. Please forgive me. I am so sorry."

"Oh, I forgive you, Chrissy. I've just missed you too much. Do you want to help me find my _la tua cantante_?"

"Anything for you, mother." I started to cry. This could all be a really bad dream, and when I wake up, it'll all be gone. When I was done, I asked the guy if he could play a song. He started to play and we all recognized the song and we all started sing with him.

You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weaknesses  
You start shaking at the thought  
You are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
While I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit  
In talks, it says, 'You, oh, you are so cool.'  
Scissor-shaped across the bed  
You are red, violent red  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes

And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...

I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)

I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)

Joey looked at my grandmother, and then at the guitar. She nodded her head. She took the guitar and started to play. Rosalie, my grandma, my mother, and I sang this song.

Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so

Ohhhhh

Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?

Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

Oh, I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said  
Forever and always

You didn't mean it baby  
You said forever and always  
Yeah

"Thanks Grandma, and you, too, whatever your name is, for making me feel better."

"Oh! I totally forgot! My name's Joey."

"Well, thank you, Joey."

"You're welcome, Chrissy," he said.

"Only family members are allowed to call me that," I joked. I loved it when people called me my nick-name.

"Oh, sorry, Christine," he apologized.

"I was only joking, Joey. Please call me Chrissy, it makes me feel good inside, for some odd reason."

"Oh!!!!"

"Who wants to go look for my _la tua cantante_, now?" My mother asked.

"I will," we all said in unison.

"Let's get going then!" My mother, always hyper, or always worrying about someone other than herself. She is also not a klutz, thank goodness!! We all went outside, and Mom started to run at the fastest pace for a human to the scent. It was then that I smelled it. A sweet mixture of scents from this blood, and it was in the opposite direction my mother was going. I think I found my own trouble….

* * *

**A/N: I thought that Nessie should've had a daughter so yeah... Rosalie thought she was an unwanted guest because she didn't know Chrissy. If you review, even if it is one word, I WILL reply! I also thought that it would be good for Chrissy to have the same problem as her mother!! They both have a different 'la tua cantante'. The songs are Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday and Forever & Always by Taylor Swift. Review!!!! Three before next chapter!! If you read, review and put on story alert. It can be a one word review so DON'T BE LAZY!!!! Carli, Jasper, Emmett (I almost forgot about him), and Jane, Edward, Alice, and Alec will be back in the story soon!!!!**


	12. Emmett? Chicago?

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!**

_**Emmett's POV**_

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
Now my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress, now  
Let me go

'Cause I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
(It was only a kiss)  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

'Cause I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

I never  
I never  
I never  
I never  
I never

That song has been stuck in my head for a couple days now. Which reminds me, where are Jazz, Bella, and Rose? I followed Jasper and Bella's scent to the front door, when their scent mixed with another vampire's. I followed the scents until I came across a two-story house. I went upstairs—where the scents led me—into a girl's bedroom. It had blue walls, a desk with mountains of paper and pens, a TV, a daybed, and drawings of animals covered the walls.

I walked over to the desk, and found a note. It read:

_Going to Chicago. Don't know why. Rose called and told me to go there._

Oh! So that's where Bella is! The note is in her hand-writing so she must be there!! Is Jazz with her? I highly doubt it, considering his scent is only a few hours old here, and his scent leads into the forest. Looks like I'm going to go to Chicago to find Rosalie.

_**Carli's POV**_

Jasper and I kept our pace as we entered his clearing. It was just a little bigger than mine. Trees framed the clearing, a circle of wildflowers in the middle, and sunshine was overhead, making us sparkle in the clearing.

I turned to find Jasper digging something up, just inside the forest. When he came back, he was holding a guitar. "Do you play?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, I play. Do you?"

"Yes. Do you mind?" I asked, pointing at the guitar.

He laughed. "Not at all."

I thought of a song and finally one came to me.

Let's watch the tide chase the waves onto the sand  
I wonder if a broken heart feel the warmth on my hand  
Don't wonder how a piece of driftwood could see more through his lifetime  
Let's walk away the past through the smokey black nights

I've seen a million things  
spoke a million words  
now I only want to speak to you

Waiting for the words  
counting every bird  
there's nothing I'd rather do  
on smokey black nights

Still through the haze I can make out constellations  
I'll make one of you and me as we sit in the sand  
And I saw that sunset gleamin' as my eyes went wild  
Let's walk away the past through the smokey black nights

I've played a thousand songs  
sang a thousand words  
now I only want to sing to you

Waited on a wire  
starin' at the fire  
there's nothing I'd rather do  
on the smokey black nights

Yeah

I've walked a thousand miles  
smiled a thousand smiles  
Now I only smile when I'm with you

Waiting for the words  
counting every bird  
there's nothing I'd rather do  
on the smokey black nights

So walk with me  
As the sweet wind dances  
I'm writing a song for you and me  
On the smokey black nights

"What song is that? I've never heard it." Jasper smiled at me, and I thought I could die… Oops! Too late! Already dead!

"It's Smokey Black Nights by Taylor Swift, but you could only listen to it on the internet…"

"Oh, okay! I was just wondering."

_**Jane's POV**_

"Edward?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Does it seem like we're missing something, or _someone_?" I asked venom clear in my voice.

"Yeah, it does. Who are we missing, again?"

"Who do you think, you idiot?"

"Oh, yeah! Nessie! That's who we're missing!" he exclaimed, finally realizing who was missing.

"Yes! Jeez! Let's go back to the airport, and to some place sunny, somewhere they would never go."

"Okay." I took Edward's hand and ran us both back to the airport. "Two tickets to Jacksonville, Florida, please," Edward said in Italian.

Off to Florida we go!

_**Alec's POV**_

"Alice, dear, doesn't it seem to be taking Edward and Jane longer than it should've been?"

"Yes, I suppose." She kept her voice indifferent, like she didn't care in the least bit. "If something goes wrong, I'll know about it."

"True," I agreed.

"Now, go. I have to go shopping, and you ain't coming because you have horrid taste in clothes."

"Okay, Alice, come back soon. Look into the future; you'll see what I want." Her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision.

"Oh, yes, I'll definitely be back soon." With that, she left to go on her shopping trip.

_**Christine's POV**_

I tried to take off in the direction of my own _la tua cantante_, but there were arms restraining me. I looked up into the eyes of my Great Aunt Rosalie. "It seems as though you have also found your _la tua cantante_, Chrissy." I just nodded.

Rosalie pulled out her silver cell and dialed my grandma's cell number. She picked up on the second ring. From what I heard, it sounded like she was explaining the situation to Grandma. "Chrissy, we are going to meet them at this park near Superior Street, okay? Hold your breath for as long as you can." I nodded again. She picked me up and started running at vampire speed. In a matter of minutes, we were there. She set me down, and I felt a little dizzy and nauseous. I put my head between my knees, just like Mom had taught me to.

There was a bench, and on it sat Joey, Grandma, and another guy I didn't recognize. Although, I did when Rosalie screech, "Emmett?! What the hell are you doing here? It ain't safe!"

"Rosalie, baby, calm down. Who is this with you?"

I answered for her, "Christine Taylor Black. Nice to finally meet you! My mother talks about how you act like a five year old sometimes."

"And your mother is…?" he asked.

I looked straight into the eyes of my mother. "Your mother is little Nessie?!" I nodded. "Who's the father?"

"Ask my mom." It was up to my mother to decide if she wanted to tell him. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll keep him where he is."

"Yeah, as if! Now, who is the father?"

"Jacob Black." I made it so he couldn't move.

"Why? I want to kill that mutt! Why can't I move?"

"Christine is why you can't move!" Joey exclaimed.

"Joey, want to play another song?" I asked.

"Sure. I know which song."

He got out his guitar and started to play. None of us recognized the song. Until he started to sing…

Looking in to your eyes  
I see all I want to be  
And I don't want it to end  
If I could only put two words the way I see you  
I only know I had an angel with me now

And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers  
I wish I could be all that you mean to me

My angel without wings  
My angel

I wish you could see all that you mean to me  
But I could never find the words to tell you

And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers  
I wish I could be all that you mean to me

And when I fall asleep, you're all that I see  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers  
I wish I could be all that you mean to me  
My angel without wings

"That is the sweetest song ever!" I exclaimed. When he was done, I sniffed the air. The scent had gotten closer… I whipped my head around, and there was a little girl… about twelve years of age.

"Hello, my name's Julia. What's yours?" she asked in a small voice. She was so weak, so defenseless… I only wanted a taste!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!! The songs are Mr. Brightside by The Killers, Smokey Black Nights by Taylor Swift (as I have mentioned, only able to listen on internet), and You're My Angel by Taking Back Sunday!!!!! Review!!!! Four until next chapter!!!!!! One word reviews COUNT!!!! So DON'T BE LAZY!!!!!!!! :D**


	13. Music

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own! : (**

_**Julia's POV**_

I was at the park when I heard guitar and singing. I headed toward the sound and found two guys with three girls. This guy, that had brown eyes, was playing guitar. Then there was this huge body-builder type of guy; he looked really imitating. Next to him was a girl that had perfect blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back and gold eyes. She had a ring on her left finger, as did the body-builder guy. The blonde unconsciously placed her hand in the body-builder guy's hand. So they were married! But… they look like they're right out of high school.

Then there was a girl, no older than eighteen, with golden eyes, mahogany hair, and she was perfect. She was staring at the guy playing the guitar with longing in her eyes. There were also two girls. One had bronze hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was about eighteen. The last girl had bronze and black mixed hair. She whipped her head around, and I could see she had brown eyes like the girl with bronze hair.

"Hello, my name's Julia. What's yours?" I asked in a small, weak voice. The girl with the bronze and black mixed hair looked torn between something.

The blonde spoke up. "This is my boyfriend, Emmett." She pointed to the body-builder guy. "And I am Rosalie."

"Emmett is your husband not boyfriend," I stated.

"What makes you think that, Julia?"

"The ring on your left finger, and Emmett is wearing one on his left finger, therefore, you guys are married."

"Oops…" she looked embarrassed, like she'd forgotten she had the ring on.

"I am Bella, and this is Joey," the girl with mahogany hair spoke up and pointed to the guy with the guitar.

"Nice to meet you, Bella! You, too, Joey."

"I am Christine and this is Nessie." The girl with black and bronze hair said. She then pointed to the girl with bronze hair.

"Christine, are you and Nessie sisters? Or mother and daughter? Although that seems impossible, I just learned about some mythical creatures that don't age."

"What mythical creatures are those? That you learned about, I mean."

"Werewolves. They get infected and they stay that same age forever." They all sighed. I don't know, but it sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Joey just ask her, if you want to know so badly," Bella said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"If you play an instrument. Do you?"

"Yep! I play drums. Come on and we'll go back to my house. I have a drum set." Christine looked reluctant, but agreed. I wonder why she was reluctant to come. Oh well… that's something to save for another day, but I feel like I might not have tomorrow anymore. Why? I didn't know. I took them back to my house; it was only around the corner. We entered the house, and my shape-shifter mother, who was wrinkling her nose like she smelled something bad and familiar, came into view. "Mom, they smell fine to me. What are these people? Are they mythical creatures?" I asked.

"They won't smell good in time, Julia. I smell one unfamiliar scent. Four of you are definitely vampires, but… one is a hybrid and one is something else. Wait! I recognize four of their scents! Bella! Nessie! Emmett! Rosalie! What are you doing in Chicago?!"

"Leah?" the vampires asked in unison. So they knew my mother. What a big surprise! Note the sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's me. Bella, I haven't talked to you in ages! Why didn't you come down to the reservation? Jake has been waiting to see you!"

"Nessie kept in touch with him, not me. I'm not his imprint, my daughter is."

"You're right. Nessie is his imprint, but you are the mother! Are you okay?"

"No, I am NOT okay, _Leah._" Bella sneered my mother's name.

"Rosalie? Why are you here anyway? No offense."

"None taken. I only kidnapped Nessie from the clutches of the Volturi. I saved her," Rosalie said it in it-is-not-a-big-deal type of tone.

"Oh…" My mother seemed shocked, to say the least.

"Guys, let's go up to my room. I have a drum set up there. I also have all instrumental CDs, if you just want to sing." I really wanted to do karaoke. It was one of my favorite things to do.

"Joey, I suggest we go. I don't really want to sing, but I do want to hear Rosalie," Bella said in a calm voice. "Christine, go hunting right now before you decide to kill someone in this house." _Wtf? What did that mean?_

"Okay, Grandma." Christine left.

"Grandma?" Mom asked Bella.

"She's Nessie's daughter. I didn't find out until a few hours ago."

"Why did you say she needs to go hunting?"

"I figured Julia was her _la tua cantante_. It would be bad if she killed your daughter, wouldn't it?" My mom nodded. "Okay, let's go upstairs."

"Who wants to start?" I asked when we got to my room.

"I will." Rosalie stood up to the mike I had in my room. My room looked like a night club. There was a stage with drums, a guitar, and a mike on it. Then there was a dance floor. My bed was hidden underneath the stage. Rosalie started to sing....

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
And I have I told you

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and...

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

"What was that song about?" I asked when she finished.

"Well, Julia, I don't know. It was a song stuck in my head."

"I'll go next!" Emmett practically yelled. He switched the Paramore CD for a Beatles instrumental CD. He started to sing….

Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
and I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me; get my feet back on the ground.  
Won't you please, please help me?

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
and I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me; get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me?

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now i find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
and I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh

"Song was stuck in your head?" I asked. Emmett nodded.

_**Carli's POV**_

I was about to give Jasper back the guitar when I thought of another song. I held up my index finger and began playing again.

There's somethin' about the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's a first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless

Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh, oh yeah

"Song got stuck in your head?" I nodded. "Shouldn't we go find Bella?" I nodded again. I handed him back the guitar.

"Isn't she in Chicago?" Jasper nodded. "Let's go buy tickets. Race ya." I took off running. So did he, but he had the guitar in his hands.

We made it to the airport in record time. "Come on, over here, Carli." Jasper said while he led me in the right direction. We got our tickets, and boarded the plane.

"Did you know I was raised near Chicago?" I asked Jasper.

"No. Why did Rosalie pick Chicago to go to anyway?"

"I have no idea." We sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Chicago.

We followed the scents, and they led us to a house not far from Superior Street. Jasper and I had our noses wrinkled up from the smell. We rushed inside and to where the scents led us. It was a bedroom that looked like a night club, and we walked in on Bella just starting to sing a song…. I recognized the song right away. A guy sings the lead but I think she could really do this…

My eyes can't believe what they have seen.  
In the corner of your room you've stockpiled millions of my memories.  
Oh Doctor, Doctor, I must have gotten this sick somehow.  
I'm going to ask you a series of questions,  
And I want them answered on the spot, right now.  
"Is it serious?"  
"I'm afraid it is."  
"Am I gonna die?"  
"Well son, death is gonna catch up to all one day,  
But yours is coming quicker than ours, than ours."

Some things I may have taken for granted again and again,  
Well here's what was said then,

"Hold your head high heavy heart.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
'Cause it's the last you'll ever get."  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.

I've never tried to make the best of my time,  
When I thought that I had plenty of it.  
Is this serious?  
I don't know what to think.  
Is it all a lie?  
Well one thing is for sure  
I'm taken back to the glory days  
When we were kids without a brash or bitter thing to say.

Now my life is one big make it, or break it.

Hold your head high heavy heart  
Save your strength for the morning after.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
'Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,

And I've been planning something big, planning something big

So take a chance and make it big,  
'Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.

Hold your head high heavy heart  
Save your strength for the morning after.  
So take a chance and make it big,  
'Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big

So take a chance and make it big,  
'Cause it's the last you'll ever get.  
If we don't take it, when will we make it?  
I make plans to break plans,  
And I've been planning something big, planning something big, planning.

"I'll go next." I said. Everyone turned to face me. Bella looked embarrassed that I had just seen her sing. I replaced the The Academy Is… CD to a different one. I started to sing, and everyone sat there in shocked silence at my choice of song.

Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way down through the crowd...

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me...  
'Cause Everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories...

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by oh  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight

And I... , I...  
Don't want to let you know  
I... , I...  
Drown in your memory  
I... , I...  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I don't...

Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces passed and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way down through the crowd...

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight

Everyone started to clap. I didn't think I did that good of a job…. Ah crap. It's about to rain. Hard. Lightning is gonna strike the tree outside.

* * *

**A/N: Songs--Miracle by Paramore, Help! by The Beatles, Fearless by Taylor Swift, The Phrase That Pays by The Academy Is..., and A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Thanks to the three that reviewed!!!! :D I love responding to reviews!!!!! Review!!!! Don't Be Lazy. Three Reviews until next chapter. Put this word in your review or it could be your review: Music**

**~twilightfan224~**


	14. Carli and Jasper

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own! : (**

_**Alice's POV**_

I just had a vision, and I was laughing like mad. "Alec—come—here—please…" I said in between fits of laughter.

"What is it, Alice?" Alec said in an exasperated tone.

"I just had a vision." I was laughing so hard, I could rarely talk at this point.

I described the vision to Alec, and he started to laugh with me. This was going to be good.

_**Jane's POV**_

We landed and headed off to a modest yellow two-story house. Edward rang the bell, and a woman opened the door.

"Renée, long time, no see?"

"Ah, yes, Edward. Come in, please."

"Who the hell is Renée?" I asked, only quick and loud enough for vampire ears.

"Bella's mother," Edward replied in a voice colder than mine.

I looked at Renée with a smile in place, ready to use my power if necessary. "You won't need to use it." Edward's face displayed no emotion.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Carli had just finished singing, and a worried look replaced her happiness. "Car, what is it? You look worried," I said. I was concerned for her; she was so happy a second ago.

"Some people are going to die… Get out of here! All of us!"

We all had confused looks on our faces, but got out of there. Carli ran straight for the tree outside, which was now on fire. She lifted her palm up, the fire went out, and was replaced by new bark. "How did you _do_ that?!" Everyone except Jasper and Joey exclaimed. "Jazz, why aren't you surprised?"

He shrugged. "She showed me her power before we left. She can only use it during the daytime."

"Don't touch the bark for another five minutes, or it'll burst into flame and burn faster than before. After those five minutes are up, the tree is basically indestructible. You could only destroy it by using my power, but I would never do that to a tree; the humans need air, even if we don't," Car warned us. I like the new nickname I gave her.

"Can we go inside?" Julia asked.

"One of us will have to watch the tree," Carli said, "just to make sure no one touches it."

"I will." A voice said from behind us. "Hey, Uncle Jasper." We turned around to find Chrissy there. "Hi Aunt Rose, Grandma, Joey, Uncle Emmett! Hello, Mom!"

"Uncle Jasper?" Car asked. "Okay, I am confused. She called Bella, 'Grandma.' Care to explain, Bella? 'Cause I am sure Jasper's just as confused as I am."

Nessie touched her hand to her mother's arm, probably asking for permission to tell Carli. "It's okay. Carli is Joey's sister." Bella nodded her head.

"Chrissy, go ahead and tell them," Nessie told her daughter.

"Carli, Uncle Jasper, I am Renesmee's daughter." Carli and Jasper stared at Chrissy in shocked silence.

"You do realize, the Volturi will want such a rare creature dead, or alive and with them?" Carli said. She was the one to break the silence.

"This makes me feel older than 150." I am pretty sure he said that as a joke, but his face was so serious it made everyone laugh so hard that if we could pee in our pants, we would. After about a minute of that serious face, he started to laugh along with everyone. We quieted down faster than I thought possible because Nessie sniffed the air and started to run. Chrissy and I caught up with her in an instant.

Ness had that gleam in her eye whenever she was about to kill her prey, which was usually animals. I looked away for a second, to see if the family was following us, but they weren't. They just stood there. I turned my head around, and I find nothing but a bloody mess. Chrissy is gone, along with her mother. Where'd they go?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I had to leave you guys with a cliffy! Do you think Nessie actually killed her singer (a.k.a _la tua cantante_)? What do you think? I just was listening to a song while I wrote this so it was: When It Rains by Paramore. Yeah, I know it's supposed to be about suicide or something like that, but it is about some type of death. REVIEW!!!!!! Last chapter I only got 2 reviews.... :'( I am asking for three, but I will not update until I get them.**


	15. A NEW TYPE OF CREATURE?

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own.**

_**Carli's POV**_

Rose followed Renesmee and Renesmee's daughter. Jasper, Emmett, Julia, and I stayed behind, unsure of what to do. Rosalie turned back for a second, to check if we were following. I met her eyes, and then she turned around. "Ness's daughter is…gone…. Chrissy's gone…and Nessie's gone too," Rosalie stated.

"Nessie?" I asked Jasper, quiet enough so that only he could hear. "Ness?"

"Renesmee's nickname. Chrissy, I assume, is Ness's daughter's nickname."

"Jazz, never assume. It makes an ass outta you and me."

"Jazz? Did you seriously just call me Jazz?" His tone was light and playful.

"Call me Carcar instead of Car. I only let people that I consider really good friends call me that. Though I like the nickname, I would never let some person I consider to be lower than a bestie call me that name."

"Bestie? What is that?"

"Best friend. I don't let my brother call me by that nickname, and I let my human friends call me that. Yes, I befriend humans."

"Okay."

"Stop talking. We have some serious business to attend to!" Emmett and Rosalie interrupted mine and Jazz's conversation. "Now, where'd Chrissy and Nessie go? We're worried." Wow…. Did Emmett and Rosalie just time it perfectly?

"I think she went to go find her _la tua cantante o il tuo cantante. Andiamo! Ascoltate. Per favore. __Sto andando con Jasper e Bella sta andando con Joey. Rosalie, andate a nord. Emmett, va verso il sud. Jasper ed io stanno andando verso est. Bella e Joey, state andando verso ovest._ _Cello?_" They just stared at me blankly, except for Joey. I made him learn Italian with me. "_Joey, dice loro che cosa significa._"

"_Felice._ Nessie went to go find her singer. Let's go. Listen. Please. Jasper is going with Carli, and Bella is going with me. Rosalie, go north. Emmett, you go south. Jasper and Carli are going east. Bella and I are going west. Got it?"

"Now we do. Thanks for the translation, Joey." Bella looked like she was almost going to drool. Gross. She's drooling over my idiotic brother!

"Sorry. I have a tendency to talk in Italian. As soon as I say one word, the rest are tumbling out in Italian, even if I don't mean for them to."

"Are you going to keep talking in Italian when we're supposed to be searching for Nessie and Chrissy? I won't be able to figure out anything you're saying." Jazz looked at me with pleading—almost puppy-dog—eyes. I took an unneeded breath.

"Yeah, probably, but only parts of it. Can we sing one more song and then go?" They all nodded, after hesitating for about a second. "I wanna hear Jazz sing." They all started laughing, either at me or at Jasper's singing.

We went up to Julia's room, and, since the five minutes were up, Jasper picked out a song. He put the CD in, and I recognized the song right away since I love alternative rock, rock, Taylor Swift, and pop. I hate hip-hop. Anyway, Jasper started singing. His voice truly carried out the tune….

One song about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her  
I wait here every day  
In case she'll scratch the surface  
She'll never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

(WHOA! )

Last night I knew what to say  
But you weren't there to hear it  
These lines so well rehearsed  
Tongue tied and overloaded  
You never notice

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

To be loved, to be loved  
What more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
everyone wants  
to be loved, to be loved  
what more could you ask for?  
To be loved, to be loved  
Everyone...

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words...

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

I'm not in love  
This is not your song  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl

_That was totally a denial song; I looked up the lyrics' meaning._ I thought to myself. Everyone stared at me, curious looks on their faces. "Did I just say that aloud?" Emmett, Rose, Joey, Julia, _and _Jasper nodded their heads. "Well, that was kinda embarrassing. Julia, I forgot that you were here when I gave the directions. Therefore, you are to stay here until we know where Nessie and Chrissy are." Julia nodded her head.

"Carcar, please, what do you expect Julia to do? Sit around and go on the computer?"

"Jazz, what did you just call Carli?" my brother asked in an annoyed tone.

"Carcar. Why?"

"Did she give you permission to use that nickname? Because I am not even allowed to call her that. Well done!" They high fived each other, but I didn't get that 'well done' at the end.

"Do we have time for another song?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded. "Girls sing against the guys in a song; it could be two songs, but that's maximum."

"Oh! I have the perfect song for us Bella, Rosalie, and, of course, Julia!"

"What is it?" the three asked in unison.

"Fences by Paramore. You heard it?" They nodded.

"You like alternative music?" That voice could only have been Jazz.

I nodded. "Yup! My favorite type of music! Paramore's my fave band," I said while I changed the CD to a Paramore one. "Girls snap." They did as they were told. "Sing when I start singing." I started to sing.

I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be.

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else,  
you'd rather be.

And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile.

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style.

"Beat that, Joey!" I said.

"Okay I will."

"What song?"

"Car, you know it… you'll recognize it." He told them the song low enough so that we couldn't hear their song.

Then they all started singing, and it wasn't alternative rock, it was oldies. But I liked this song……

Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Ah, look at all the lonely people.

Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream,  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door.  
Who is it for?

All the lonely people.  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people.  
Where do they all belong?

Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear,  
No one comes near,  
Look at him working. Darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there.  
What does he care?

All the lonely people.  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people.  
Where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Ah, look at all the lonely people.

Eleanor Rigby, died in the church and was buried along with her name,  
Nobody came.  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave,  
No one was saved.

All the lonely people.  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people.  
Where do they all belong?

"Let's call it a draw. I love that song." Just as I said that, a blood-curdling scream came from downstairs.

"I'll go check it out. It might be a newborn," Jazz said as he rushed out the door. He came back covered in a ton of blood. It drenched him. Every inch of his body was covered in a thick red substance. It was even in his honey blond hair. "It wasn't a newborn that's for sure. It moved too quickly, even for my eyes. I didn't get a very good look at it, but I know it's what drenched me in human blood."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I think the blood that you saw, Rosalie, was human blood. I think the creature that drenched me, drenched Nessie and Chrissy. They were either kidnapped, or they ran and fast. I would go with the first one because that seems more logical."

"Chrissy and Nessie? Kidnapped?" Everyone in the room gasped, and we heard a _thud thud thud _coming from the rooftop.

* * *

**A/N: What's this other creature? The songs are (in order) About A Girl by The Academy Is..., Fences by Paramore, and Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles. Thanks to the FOUR that reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! It's been a day!!!!! REVIEW!!! Again, I am asking for three, and I will not update without them. YAY!!!! I'm on Spring Break!!!!!!! :)**


	16. Derrick?

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!!**

_**Carli's POV**_

Jasper and I ran up to the roof, at vampire speed, with the others following closely behind. But what I saw on the roof, I couldn't believe my eyes! There, standing over two still, blood-soaked bodies, was Derrick. My best friend when I was human.

"Derrick?" I asked, my voice near inaudible, even to my own ears. The creature nodded, I couldn't even call him my best friend anymore.

"Hey, Carcar! How have ya been?"

I growled. "Do NOT call me Carcar again! You have hurt my friend's child and granddaughter! What the _hell_ are you? I thought you were freakin' dead!?!"

"I did die. Just not the way you expected. I was turned into something…. Even I don't know what I am! Okay? And I didn't hurt your friend's child and granddaughter! They passed out, out of stress! What's been going on?"

"Oh… I don't know! I was turned into a vampire right after you 'died' by the bitch!"

"You mean… Maria?" I nodded. "That's why she had those red eyes!" I nodded again. "Who're your friends?"

I pointed to each on as I introduced each one. "This is Julia, who's supposed to become a werewolf. That's Emmett and Rosalie. That's Bella and Jasper. And this is my 'brother,' Joey."

"So I see you've found yourself a boyfriend that you can keep?"

"Derrick! Stop! That's sooo _not_ appropriate!"

"Yeah, sure it's not," Derrick said with a roll of his now creepy, weird gray eyes. "Who's your boyfriend now? Joey?"

"Ew… NOT JOEY! Joey's like a brother. No one else is either…but I can wish…." I trailed off dreamily.

"Who do you like now?" Derrick asked. I felt embarrassment roll off of me in waves. I was sure Jasper could feel it.

"Carcar, what're y'all embarrassed 'bout?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, Jazz. Derrick, _gradico Jasper. Desidero che sia stato il mio ragazzo._"

"Why are you speaking in Italian? I can understand what you're saying, but I don't get what you are embarrassed about. He has a right to know, ya know?"

"I know, but I think he already knows…"

Jasper just looked at me the whole time. My layered blonde hair was whipping crazily around in the wind. "Jazz, what're y'all lookin' at?" I always liked talking in a southern accent.

"Nothin'. Really. Just you. Seriously."

"And why're ya lookin' at me?"

"I'm not stupid. I know some Italian thanks to the stupid Volturi."

"So ya know what I said?" Jazz nodded his head. "Damn. I thought ya didn't know Italian."

"Derrick, I'll be right back. And I doubt half vampires can faint, let alone a werewolf half vamp."

"Which one's the half vamp?" Derrick asked.

"Ask Bella."

"Okay."

Then I got a song stuck in my head and had to sing it aloud. "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you. You wanna touch me, too!"

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "What? It's a song!"

"Sure…it is…" Derrick snickered. "You're just saying that!" God! I missed his sarcasm!

"Am not! It seriously is a song! Not just 'cause I liked Jasper!" Ah! I talked about Jasper in the past tense! Oh well…

"So, you used to like Jasper? Now who is it?" Derrick teased me. Everyone was laughing except for the still, blood-soaked bodies.

"Guys," I corrected myself after I saw Rosalie's glare, "and girls! Nessie and Chrissy are still passed out!"

"Oh. My. God! What if they're dead?" everyone asked, except for Joey.

"I'll use my power," Joey stated calmly.

"What's your power? Please tell me." A voice came from behind me. I recognized that voice. It was none other than…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for shortness! Writer's block sucks! And I felt like being mean and giving you a cliffy. The song Carli sings aloud is "I wanna" by The All-American Rejects.**

**Thanks to the four that reviewed!!!!! And a special thanks to Lives In Dreams for the song idea!!!! Dream is awesome, but she sings that song randomly aloud, in public places!!! :D**

**Now.................................................................................................................................. REVIEW.............................................................................................................................**


	17. Jane and Twin?

**A/N: *gasp* An A/N at the top! Anyway, this chapter has the f word in the lyrics. If you don't like, don't read the italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

_**Carli's POV**_

"Hey Haley!" I said. "Twin, it has been too long!"

"Literally, Twin! Jeez, have you finished _Hunted _yet? Or even began reading _Inkheart_?"

"Twin, I finished _Hunted_! I started _Inkheart_ and I thought it was a boring book. I can't read third person, Twin. It annoys the hell outta me." I looked behind my Twin's head to see blood-red eyes. My Twin's long auburn hair blew into her face, and I just now noticed she had blue eyes like me, when I was human, but they flashed gold. At least I thought so. Maybe they didn't. I looked into the blood-red eyes of a short, spiky haired person.

"Alice," I heard Jasper say. Then, louder, he said, "Alice, what are doing here?"

_If I had eyes in the back of my head__  
__I would have told you that__  
__You looked good__  
__As I walked away__If you could've tried to trust the hand that fed__  
__You would've never been hungry__  
__But you never really be__The more of this or less of this or is there any difference__  
__or are we just holding onto the things we don't have anymore__Sometimes time doesn't heal__  
__No not at all__  
__Just stand still__  
__While we fall__  
__In or out of love again I doubt I'm gonna win you back__  
__When you got eyes like that__  
__It won't let me in__  
__Always looking out__Lot of people spend their time just floating__  
__We were victims together but lonely__  
__You got hungry eyes that just can't look forward__  
__Can't give them enough but we just can't start over__  
__Building with bent nails we're__  
__falling but holding, I don't wanna take up anymore of your time__  
__Time time time__Sometimes time doesn't heal__  
__No not all__  
__Just stand still__  
__While we fall__  
__In or out of love again I doubt I'm gonna win you back__  
__When you got eyes like that__  
__It won't let me in__  
__Always looking out__  
__Always lookin'_

Damn song. This is weird. I usually get songs stuck in my head according to _my_ emotions, but I know these are_ not_ MY emotions. Jasper. That's the only person that can change my emotions, that I know of. "Jasper, quit it. I got a damn song stuck in my head because of you! I like the song, but please freakin' stop! I would like my own emotions back now please!"

"Oh, sorry. What song did you get stuck in your head? Maybe we should go back to Julia's room. That might help, Car."

"I agree with Jasper, actually. Carcar sing the song!" Derrick added.

Renesmee and Christine just came to at the end of the sentence. I ran over to them. "Oh my god! Are y'all okay?"

"Huh? Oh, well, yeah, I guess. I just have a headache," they answered at the same time.

We all went down into Julia's room that looks like a nightclub. "Okay, so, I'm not gonna sing the song that's stuck in my head right now. I'm gonna sing 'Hope' by Jack Johnson." I took a deep, unneeded breath, and started to sing:

_Shadow walks faster than you__  
__You don't really know what to do__  
__Do you think that you're not alone?__  
__You really think that you are immune to__  
__It's gonna get that the best of you__  
__It's gonna lift you up and let you down__  
__It will defeat you then teach you to get back up__  
__After it takes all that__  
__You learn to love__Your reflection is a blur__  
__Out of focus__  
__But in confusion__  
__The frames are suddenly burnt__  
__And in the end of a roll of illusion__  
__A ghost waiting its turn__  
__Now I see can right through__  
__It's a warning that nobody heard__It will teach you to love what you're afraid of__  
__After it takes away all that__  
__You learn to love__  
__But you don't__  
__Always__  
__Have to hold to your head__  
__Higher than your heart__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better be hoping you're not so…__  
__Du du rut__  
__Hope you're not alone__  
__Hmm hmm humm__Your…__  
__Your echo comes back out of tune__  
__Now you can probably get used to__  
__Reverb is just a room__  
__The problem is that there's no truth__  
__It's fading way too soon__  
__The shadow is on the move__  
__And maybe you should be moving too__  
__Before it takes away all that you learned to love__  
__It will defeat you and then teach you to get back up__  
__Cause you don't__  
__Always__  
__Have to hold your head__  
__Higher than your heart__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better be hoping you're alone__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not alone__  
__You better hope you're not so…__  
__Du ru ru ru ru__  
__Hope you're not alone__  
__Hmm hmmm hmmmm__  
__Better hooope__  
__Huuu huuu hmmm__  
__Better hope you're not alone__  
__Huuu huuu hmmm__  
__hope_

"That's one of my favorite songs!"

Then I changed the CD to an actual CD. And I let it play. On track two. I loved this song!

It was my favorite out of the whole CD. The CD was _Sleep Through The Static _by Jack Johnson.

_Trouble travels fast__  
__When you're specially designed for crash testing__  
__Or wearing wool sunglasses in the afternoon__  
__Come on and tell us what you're trying to prove__Because it's a battle when you dabble in war__  
__You store it up, unleash it, then you piece it together__  
__Whether the storm drain running rampant just stamp it__  
__And send it to somebody who's pretending to care__Just cash in your blanks for little toy tanks__  
__Learn how to use them, then abuse them and choose them__  
__Over conversations relationships are overrated__  
__"I hated everyone" said the sun__And so I will cook all your books__  
__You're too good looking and mistooken__  
__You could watch it instead__  
__From the comfort of your burning beds__  
__…Or you can sleep through the static__Who needs sleep when we've got love?__  
__Who needs keys when we've got clubs?__  
__Who needs please when we've got guns?__  
__Who needs peace when we've gone above__  
__But beyond where we should have gone?__  
__We went beyond where we should have gone__Stuck between channels my thoughts all quit__  
__I thought about them too much, allowed them to touch__  
__The feelings that rained down on the plains all dried and cracked__  
__Waiting for things that never came__Shock and awful thing to make somebody think__  
__That they have to choose pushing for peace supporting the troops__  
__And either you're weak or you'll use brut force-feed the truth__  
__The truth is we say not as we do__We say anytime, anywhere, just show your teeth and strike the fear__  
__Of god wears camouflage, cries at night and drives a dodge__  
__Pick up the beat and stop hogging the feast__  
__That's no way to treat an enemy__Well mighty mighty appetite__  
__we just eat 'em up and keep on driving__  
__Freedom can be freezing take a picture from the pretty side__  
__Mind your manners wave your banners__  
__What a wonderful world that this angle can see__But who needs to see what we've done?__  
__Who needs please when we've got guns?__  
__Who needs keys when we've got clubs?__  
__Who needs peace when we've gone above__  
__But beyond where we should have gone?__  
__Beyond where we should have gone__  
__We went beyond where we should have gone__  
__Beyond where we should have gone_

I thought this song was about war… I still say it is, though some people tell me it's not. Who cares?

"Who liked that song?" I asked.

"I did," almost everyone agreed.

_Show me how to lie__  
__You're getting better all the time__  
__And turning all against one__  
__Is an art that's hard to teach__Another clever word__  
__Sets off an unsuspecting herd__  
__And as you step back in the line__  
__A mob jumps to their feet__Now dance fucker, dance__  
__Man, you never had a chance__  
__And no one even knew__  
__It was really only you__And now you steal away__  
__Take him out today__  
__Nice work you did__  
__You're gonna go far kid__With a thousand lies and a good disguise__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away, nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives__Slowly out of line__  
__And drifting closer in your sight__  
__So play it out, I'm wide awake__  
__It's a scene about me__There's someone in your way__  
__And now someone is gonna pay__  
__If you can't get what you want__  
__Well it's all because of me__Now dance fucker, dance__  
__Man, I never had a chance__  
__And no one even knew__  
__It was really only you__Now you lead the way__  
__Show the lie today__  
__Nice work you did__  
__You're gonna go far kid__  
__Trust and see__With a thousand lies and a good disguise__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away, nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives__Now dance fucker dance__  
__He never had a chance__  
__And no one even knew__  
__It was really only you__So dance fucker dance__  
__I never had a chance__  
__It was really only you__With a thousand lies and a good disguise__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives__No more alibis, mow them down like flies__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__Hit 'em right between the eyes__  
__When you walk away__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__See the lightning in your eyes__  
__See 'em running for their lives_

DAMN! Another good song! Why? Why do I have these good songs stuck in my head? I looked around. Renesmee, Christine, and Alice were gone. "Where are they?" I wondered aloud.

"Where are who?" everyone asked with confused faces. Then recognition crossed their faces. "Nessie! Chrissy! They're gone! And Alice!"

"We should have known!" Jasper screamed.

"Looking for me?" I turned my attention to the window. Jane. Jane was there. Jane Volturi. She was my first friend after I was changed into a vampire.

"Jane! How are ya? What are ya doin' here? I thought ya returned to Italy."

"I'm fine, Car. I'm here to help ya now. Edward was really starting to get on my nerves."

"Edward?" I asked. Bella held her stomach protectively, as if she were going to puke. I got my answer. "Bella's mate…" I whispered so low; I could barely hear it. "Or her ex-mate, I guess."

"Yes, Carcar," Jane said, and Jasper growled.

"What's the matter? Jasper, leave her alone. She's just here to help. She was my first friend when I became a vampire."

Everyone except Derrick and Haley gasped. "I knew that you had befriended Jane!" Derrick exclaimed.

Another song came into my head.

_I used to rule the world__  
__Seas would rise when I gave the word__  
__Now in the morning I sleep alone__  
__Sweep the streets I used to own__I used to roll the dice__  
__Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes__  
__Listen as the crowd would sing__  
__"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"__One minute I held the key__  
__Next the walls were closed on me__  
__And I discovered that my castles stand__  
__Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand__I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing__  
__Roman Cavalry choirs are singing__  
__Be my mirror, my sword and shield__  
__My missionaries in a foreign field__For some reason I can't explain__  
__Once you go there was never__  
__Never an honest word__  
__And that was when I ruled the world__It was the wicked and wild wind__  
__Blew down the doors to let me in__  
__Shattered windows and the sound of drums__  
__People couldn't believe what I'd become__Revolutionaries wait__  
__For my head on a silver plate__  
__Just a puppet on a lonely string__  
__Oh who would ever want to be king?__I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing__  
__Roman Cavalry choirs are singing__  
__Be my mirror, my sword and shield__  
__My missionaries in a foreign field__For some reason I can't explain__  
__I know Saint Peter won't call my name__  
__Never an honest word__  
__But that was when I ruled the world__I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing__  
__Roman Cavalry choirs are singing__  
__Be my mirror, my sword and shield__  
__My missionaries in a foreign field__For some reason I can't explain__  
__I know Saint Peter won't call my name__  
__Never an honest word__  
__But that was when I ruled the world_

Then another song. I think I was spacing out, but I didn't care.

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,__  
__but it's feeling just like every other morning before__  
__Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone__The cars are moving, like, a half a mile an hour and I__  
__started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye__  
__Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time__But I believe the world is burning to the ground__  
__Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__Well I believe it all is coming to an end__  
__Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__I think it turned ten o' clock, but I don't really know__  
__Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so__  
__Started crying and I couldn't stop myself__  
__I started running, but there's nowhere to run to__I sat down on the street and took a look at myself,__  
__said, "Where you going, man? You know the world is headed for Hell__  
__Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to"__I believe the world is burning to the ground__  
__Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__Well I believe it all is coming to an end__  
__Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone__  
__There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home__  
__It was cool, cool, it was just all cool__  
__Now it's over for me and it's over for you__Well, it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone__  
__There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home__  
__Well, it was cool, cool, it was just all cool__  
__Now it's over for me and it's over for you__But I believe the world is burning to the ground__  
__Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__Well I believe it all is coming to an end__  
__Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come__  
__Let's see how far we've come_

I think this means what people have accomplished in their lives. Or as a relationship.

Gah! I've been listening to too much music. Another song.

_I can still remember__  
__The words and what they meant__  
__As we etched them with our fingers__  
__In years of wet cement__  
__The days blurred into each other__  
__Though everything seemed clear__  
__We cruised along at half speed__  
__But then we shifted gears__We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons  
_How ironic! Back to the song…_  
__But even then we should have stayed__  
__But we ran away__  
__Now all my friends are gone__  
__Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved__  
__Runaway__…__  
__But what are we running from…?__  
__A show of hands from those in this audience of one__  
__Where have they gone…?__Identities assume us__  
__As nine and five add up__  
__Synchronizing watches__  
__To the seconds that we lost__  
__I looked up and saw you__  
__I know that you saw me__  
__We froze but for a moment__  
__In empathy__I brought down the sky for you but all you did was shrug__  
__You gave my emptiness a name__But you ran away__  
__Now all my friends are gone__  
__Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved__  
__Runaway…__  
__But what are we running from…?__  
__A show of hands from those in this audience of one__  
__Where have they gone…?__We're all ok, until the day we're not__  
__The surface shines, while the inside rots__  
__We raced the sunset and we almost won__  
__We slammed the brakes, but the wheels went on__We ran away__  
__Now all my friends are gone__  
__Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved__  
__Runaway__  
__But what are we running from ?__  
__A show of hands from those in this audience of one__  
__Where have they gone…?_

I think the song is about change… No matter what we do about it, it happens.

"Carcar! Hello? I know you space out a lot! But this is ridiculous!"

"Oh, sorry. Too many good songs."

I then heard the _Bang! Crash! Meow! _downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Songs: "If I had eyes", "Hope", & "Sleep Through The Static" by Jack Johnson, "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring, "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay, "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20, and "Audience of One" by Rise Against.**

**How'd ya like it? Weird that Carli befriended Jane, huh? Tell me your thoughts. Review! That's how I know what you're thinking about the story. Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter!**


End file.
